


Blood and Life

by CyrexWingblade



Series: Institute of War Setting [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: AU, Institute of War, Old Lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrexWingblade/pseuds/CyrexWingblade
Summary: An abrupt play by Noxus forces Ionia's hand. In an emergency match to settle the issue, Irelia gets support from a most unlikely source, and it leads to a battle on the Fields of Justice few could forget.
Series: Institute of War Setting [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2004277
Kudos: 2





	Blood and Life

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is set in the old LoL lore, featuring the Institute of War and the in-character League of Legends, with the Summoners.

Irelia was normally one to evoke calm and steady reserve. Very few had seen her anger snap free. Those that had, would have realized she was on that rare precipice again this very moment. Her blades were jittering off the table around her as she faced Shen.

“It is certain?” Her voice was a whisper of death.

The secretive servant of balance nodded once.

“Then we have no time. I’ll alert the League immediately. We will settle this beyond doubt. Will you join me?”

Shen rose up as she did, her swords floating up and arranging themselves in her wake.

“I shall, but we have not enough. Akali and Kennen will answer my call to this battle, but our other champions are scattered right now. No doubt that is the cause of Noxus’ timing.”

Irelia firmed. “I will see about selecting a proper fifth then. Go, get the others.”

Shen shimmered and vanished.

* * *

“A volunteer?” Irelia immediately prodded, suspicious.

One of the high summoners bowed to her. “Yes, my lady. Not long after your initial alert to us about this Noxian motion, she came forward. She submitted to a mental examination as well, because she predicted your resistance. We could not be more sure of her sincerity.”

Irelia frowned firmly. “…I will speak with her, first.”

The summoner gestured back to another door.

Irelia marched through, her weapons shimmering and chiming softly in her wake. The door snapped open, yet barely made a sound, and she drew to a halt after closing.

The occupant of the side chamber turned. Riven, her massive, broken blade loose at her side, gave a gentle bow to the Ionian champion. “Irelia. I didn’t intend offense with my offer.”

Irelia set her hands on her hips, tipping her head down. Thought shorter than the Noxian exile, she exuded power. “An exile of my enemy is still my enemy. Or do you think we so easily forget what you did for Noxus in our homeland?”

The subtle warmth that had been in Riven’s hardened gaze evaporated. A grim soldier stood before the Ionian, and Irelia was privately forced to admit she was a daunting presence.

“On the contrary, champion,” Riven began formally, “that is precisely why I volunteered. If Ionia needs aid to defend against an attack on their sovereignty, a Noxian would see it succeed.”

“When Noxians are the ones attacking us? Staking claim to an island barely a mile off our coast is a transparent act of aggression!” Irelia snapped one hand to the side. “You have the summoners convinced of your sincerity, but I don’t accept this.”

Riven lifted her weapon hand. Not aggressively, she simply lifted her wrist, and traced a finger over the rune on her gauntlet. “Do you know how many Ionian civilians I killed during the occupation, Irelia?” Her voice was a cold, steady stream.

“Many,” Irelia retorted sharply.

The exile nodded, and lowered her sword, tight in her grip. Her eyes were red iron this time, locking with Irelia’s. “And for each, I will protect their homeland. Whether you accept it or not, Irelia, we are on the same side of this fight.”

Irelia narrowed her eyes, but it was appraising. There was something in Riven’s manner this time, a shift that was difficult to identify. She seemed harder than normal, darker, yet more open. “…You give your word that you fight for Ionia in this matter? With all your heart?”

“With all that I am,” Riven corrected, her head tilting down.

There was a power in those eyes that Irelia did recognize. The same power she saw in her teachers and fellow warriors. Determination. “…Very well. It’s not as though I have time to be picky. Come. The battle begins.”

Riven bowed, and followed Irelia out of the room.

* * *

Riven could feel the eyes of Shen, Akali, and Kennen on her when she appeared with Irelia before them on the summoning circle within the Rift. She simply nodded, and moved to the merchant. Irelia quickly dispatched orders through their summoners. She would handle the center, Akali and Riven would go top-side, and Kennen and Shen would handle the bottom.

Riven felt Akali’s tension at her presence, but ran along with the ninja, focusing herself for the battle.

Battle was met in all three lanes almost at once. Katarina was throwing storms of blades at Irelia, while Shen and Kennen faced off against Urgot and Draven. Darius and Talon dove hard at Riven and Akali in the top lane.

“I see the Ionians have a new pet!” Darius taunted, wrenching his axe up, over, and down at Riven.

Akali was flitting around Talon, the two sharing dancing blades as they shifted around each other.

Riven dodged the axe-swipe, and then locked her broken blade into the haft, driving both weapons into the ground. It startled Darius, and he looked up, nose-to-nose with her. Riven narrowed her eyes at him, and then kicked him back, making the giant of a man stumble with surprising force.

“Riven!” Akali shouted.

The exile twisted, and saw the ninja roll into the brush amidst a smoke bomb, leaving Riven alone with Talon and Darius.

“Left you all alone,” Talon taunted in a dark rasp of a voice, brandishing more blades from his hand.

Riven seemed unfazed, her body bracing.

Talon snapped around with a spin, unleashing a storm of blades at her. Darius came in with a wrenching axe-swing as well.

Riven snap-twisted as she dove forward, her blade whirling into a mad knot of gestures as her body flew over the axe. Blades nicked her should and thigh, but she caught Darius’ axe with her legs, twisted around it to yank the man off-balance again, and her blade came down over Talon’s wrist, driving it into the ground again.

Both men were startled by the maneuver, and then heard a rush of wind.

Akali shot past them, ripping Talon’s head clean off his shoulders, and driving a sickle blade so deep into Darius’ flank that he just crashed over.

Akali blinked up at the woman with her, Riven simply standing upright, watching the two men to make sure they stayed down until their bodies were pulled away by the magic of the Rift.

“I didn’t have time to explain my plan. I’m sorry if you thought I’d abandoned you,” Akali said quietly.

Riven focused on her. “You’re a stealth combatant, Akali. I know the rules of engagement.” A ghost of a smile joined her expression after, and the ninja managed a little one back, easing a great deal in Riven’s presence.

* * *

The battle was bitter and hard. Neither side was losing ground, the center of each lane growing stained with the blood of the champions tearing into each other on each field.

At last, there was a faint lull, as battered champions on all sides fell back and either vanished into brush or waited under their towers to recuperate or recall. Everyone, that is, except the center.

Irelia was being pushed back. It was clear Katarina had some kind of personal stake in the battle beyond just following orders, and was fighting with passion and vigor rarely focused on the field. Irelia had tried to force the assassin back with a clever trick of the minions and the tower, but it had failed, and cost her a valuable wave of the little helpers. Exhausted and injured, she was being pressed back to her tower.

 _We should recall and heal. We need to push forward,_ Kennen offered through their summoners.

Irelia deflected more daggers and snapped a sweeping fan of blades at the assassin. _Go. I’ll hold my line. I can’t retreat with Katarina pressing so close._

Riven grimaced, bracing in front of her tower, Akali in the brush to the side. _Irelia, you’ll drop if you don’t recuperate._

_Don’t patronize me, exile! I can’t!_

Riven growled, and then sprinted out from her tower. “Akali, recall!”

“But where are you--!?”

 _Irelia, recall now. I’m coming to center. I’ll hold Katarina back,_ Riven explained to the team.

Irelia hesitated fractionally, barely deflecting a fresh flurry of daggers from Katarina. _But…_

_GO!_

Even as Irelia was just rushing away, she saw Riven leap out of the brush on the river, sword arcing through the air.

Katarina instantly switched targets, and forced Riven’s blade to bounce back. Riven stumbled awkwardly back, but quickly spun down to a crouch to avoid knife-strikes at her throat.

Deflecting a pair of strikes with her sword, Riven kicked Katarina’s elbow to unbalance her lunge, and then quickly rolled up and onto her feet behind the assassin.

 _Katarina, all of the Ionians are missing. We’re going to press their towers as soon as we have minions,_ Talon signaled the assassin.

Katarina rolled back from Riven, toward her own tower. _No, don’t bother. They’ll be healed soon. Let’s make this exile pay for her arrogance. Come up the sides, through the brush, all of you. We’ll tear her apart._

Riven clearly intended to play defense, buying time, as she stayed with her minions, watching Katarina, but not pressing.

Katarina drew a fresh set of long daggers, sneering up at the white-haired woman. “When I realized you were here, I was glad. I’ve been wanting to carve some punishment into your hide, _traitor_.”

Riven seemed to freeze, her eyes focusing straight through onto Katarina.

“You didn’t have the stomach for real service to the High General, and you ran like a coward. Come on then, show me how a weakling fights! Did you break the sword to make it easier to carry?”

 _Riven?_ Her summoner queried anxiously. He could feel the violent tension quaking through her mind.

_Summoner, for the next few minutes, do not try to interfere in my actions. Do you understand?_

… _Yes._

_Thank you._

Riven slowly lowered her sword, and started to walk forward.

Katarina’s smirk widened. She could sense Talon, Darius, Urgot, and Draven closing in from all sides. “Oh? Did I catch a soft spot?”

Riven just walked closer, barely outside of range of the tower.

 _Now!_ Katarina ordered, and started to rip forward herself.

Draven’s axes came churning through the brush from the bottom lane, Urgot ripping through on all four limbs, while Talons storm of blades came flying out from top-side, and Darius leapt through with his axe swinging. Katarina was starting to shimmer into a shun-po.

And Riven exploded.

In one shattering rush, Draven’s axes were bounced back into the air, the self-obsessed killer racing out of the brush to gawk in astonishment. At the same time, Talon’s blades danced and skittered around Riven’s blade as it whirled around her body, twisting and flipping through the air. Darius took a knee to the back of his head so hard it snapped him flat, and Urgot had one leg cleaved off, toppling him violently into the river-bed on the top-side.

Katarina appeared and landed, her blades crashing into the broken sword like a wall, her eyes widening as Riven glared over her own shoulder, crouched down in front of the assassin after dispatching her entire team.

There was a frigid rage in those red eyes that sent a chill down Katarina’s spine she hadn’t felt in years.

“Blood for Noxus; that’s your phrase you love so much, isn’t it?” Riven rasped over her shoulder.

Katarina refocused, and started to twirl into a blade-flurry, but Riven snap-twisted, kicking the assassin’s legs out from under her.

“Well I _live_ for Noxus,” Riven continued, rising up, and ramming her sword across Katarina’s blades, forcing the assassin aside again, the air ringing from the power of the edges colliding. “I love Noxus. I have always loved Noxus.”

Katarina was forced back, hammering strike after hammering strike. Talon and the others were starting to rise up, and the Ionians were trying to rush to the center as well.

“I do because finding your own strength should matter! It should count for something! It should be _recognized_!” Riven roared, a back-hand up-slash forcing Katarina to stumble aside.

Talon and Darius came charging in from both sides, blades flying. Riven didn’t even look at them, her eyes burning down into Katarina’s as Talon’s first pair of blades cut across her shoulder again, Darius’ axe rushing in at her gut.

Riven’s free hand caught the axe beneath the blade at her front, and her sword twirled over her arm, caught beneath, pointing at Talon. Both men gawked, and her eyes slid to Darius’ before she step-kicked him back into the water, and then head-butted Talon into the ground.

“And what strength did you find abandoning your country!” Katarina shouted back, drawing blades into her hands, preparing her deathblossom.

“Tell me what strength you find in slaughter!” Riven roared back, her body shimmering with green power. “You’re like a pagan of old, sacrificing lives to pour blood on your idol because you’re cowering in fear every moment of your life! You don’t get that angry over one target escaping if you’re not living in fear, Katarina!”

The assassin’s eyes flared, then went livid with rage. She roared, ripping forward, and swirled into her technique, a storm of blade ripping out toward the warrior.

Riven twisted and hopped up. Her blade burst to its true form, her ki erupting, as she folded her body up into a little ball in the air behind the massive wall of a weapon.

Katarina swirled to a stop, staring in morbid horror as Riven landed, drawing her sword down to the side, not a mark on her.

“Did you think you’d unsettle me with rage, Katarina? Did you think to find me so unawares on a battlefield? Did you think I didn’t know you were buying time for your comrades to surround me? Do you think I haven’t seen these tricks before? I didn’t betray my country, assassin! The leaders of my home betrayed me when they ordered me to slaughter children and unarmed civilians! When they dropped Zaun-made horrors on villages! You tell me, Katarina, where is the valor, where is the strength in that kind of cowardice!? I left my home because I love it. I left Noxus, because if I didn’t leave it, I would have to _cut it down_!”

Riven wrenched her blade wide and out to the left, cutting Urgot in half above the legs, and taking Talon’s arm off just as he was about to launch another attack.

Draven and his brother were trying to capitalize on that focus, but Draven’s axe’s bounced off Riven’s ki-shield that flashed up next, and then Riven flickered forward, ripping her sword through Darius’ armored body, and quick-slashing Draven to force him back.

With another flash of green light, she was in front of Katarina again, bashing another set of knives out into the trees.

Riven grabbed Katarina by the collar, and Katarina sank daggers into the woman’s shoulders, watching as Riven didn’t even flinch.

Pulling Katarina closer, their noses almost touching as they both shivered with exertion, Riven hissed, “You can call me many things, Katarina, but I am no traitor. Do you understand me?”

“Where did this come from?” Katarina whispered back, straining, trying to drive her daggers in deeper or wrench into something vital, but couldn’t move them.

“Your father,” Riven whispered back, her eyes still burning. “When he ordered us out into Ionia, to march through bloody mud and butcher children. I learned this strength fighting the men and women who gave their very souls to their battle, because they knew they were fighting for everything they would ever have. This is the strength I learned from the ‘weaklings’ your father ordered us to slaughter. This is the strength that made me leave, and the strength that loves Noxus. All you do is kill for Noxus. You should try living for it. It’s _much_ harder.”

Irelia, Shen, Kennen, and Akali were there. They had been for several minutes now, watching in their respective manners of controlled shock.

Katarina looked past the juggernaut holding her in place, and realized her team couldn’t possibly hold the line after the beating Riven had given them. Her eyes found Riven’s again. “You say you love Noxus, but you’re opposing Noxus right now.”

“I’m opposing greedy politicians trying to butcher my nation’s soul _again_ with pointless aggression. There is no strength in baiting Ionia. It’s just weak, pathetic greed.”

Katarina swallowed thickly. The woman in front of her should be dead. The blades were too deep, and the woman too exerted. Nothing short of will was keeping her on her feet, and holding the assassin so rigidly in place she couldn’t pull away. “…Yes… I see you love Noxus.”

Riven’s hand released the assassin’s collar, and she eased back.

Katarina awkwardly let go of her blades, the handles sticking out of Riven’s upper-chest as the woman just stood up straight, tilted her head back, and closed her eyes.

The shimmering glow of the recovery spells engulfed her. She was dead on her feet.

Draven and Talon were trying to stand up, Katarina, clearly unsettled, focusing across on the Ionian champions fully rejuvenated and ready for battle before her.

* * *

The match continued, but it was clear to all champions on the field that it was already over. Katarina had the fire taken out of her, and while Riven seemed to almost act as if nothing had happened on her return to the top-lane, the Noxian team was getting pushed back. They had lost too much ground fighting against the exiled warrior.

It was when the Nexus was blowing apart that Katarina met Riven’s eyes again across the evanescing waves of energy. For a moment, Katarina could see the soldier in Riven’s eyes, the warrior who had waded through hell and back, like the fires of the underworld were staining the air instead of the energy of the Nexus flowing out.

They were still looking at each other when they were pulled out of the Rift by their summoners.

* * *

Riven stepped out of her summoning chamber, seeming utterly exhausted. She was rubbing her forehead, and moving slowly with her sword in hand. She’d had to dig too deep, pulled too much of the darker nature she was trying to overcome out into the open. She just wanted to retreat and rest.

She paused, blinking up at Irelia, with Shen, Kennen, and Akali in her wake.

“…Is something wrong?” Riven started quietly, a bit meek.

Irelia led the four of them in a deep bow.

Riven blinked, blushing, and then quickly bowed back.

Rising up, Irelia said, “I must apologize to you, Riven. I have seen the virtue of Noxian strength for the first time. You kept your word to me far more than I had expected. Please pardon my rudeness.”

Riven shook her head awkwardly. “N-no problem, Irelia. I… did what was necessary.”

“And you did it when everyone was acting against you. That is a form of nobility I respect. Thank you, on behalf of Ionia, champion.”

Riven could only bow again, her throat clenching with emotions she didn’t want to let out in such a public space. It seemed her allies from the match understood, and they bowed again, and then simply dispersed.

The swordswoman breathed deep, and then started for her quarters in the League Hall.

“…Riven.”

She froze. Her name had never been spoken aloud by that voice. No her proper name, not with actual sincerity. She twisted, facing Katarina.

The assassin was grim, but calm. “I’ve never seen you fight like that.”

Riven calmed to a somber mood. “It’s a type of fury that doesn’t belong on the Fields of Justice.”

Katarina bowed her head, eyes closed for a moment as she set her hands on her hips. “I can never agree with your choice… but now I respect that you did it out of conviction rather than cowardice. …You are Noxian.”

Riven eased fractionally, and then simply tipped her head. “My thanks.” She turned, and continued to walk away.

Katarina watched her go, eyes tight. There was a power in the woman moving away, clearly so tired and worn that moment, that Katarina had never suspected. Power, ferocity, skill, and all of it controlled to flawless execution. Riven had reversed the baiting tactic flawlessly, with nothing but her own clout.

If the actions in Ionia cost them that kind of warrior, it forced Katarina herself into a dark position. Noxus was weaker without Riven. And weakness could not be tolerated.

“…I have much to think on,” she muttered, and walked away herself.


End file.
